


Dust to dust

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [54]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuyoshi ha appena perso la moglie. Il suo dolore si rispecchia in quello di Reborn che ha perso la sua 'Luce'.Song-fic di Perdere l’amore di Massimo Ranieri.





	Dust to dust

Dust to dust

 

“Chiudi di già?” domandò Reborn, infilandosi una polpetta di polipo in bocca con uno stuzzicadenti.

Tsuyoshi annuì, mentre i suoi clienti uscivano in fila, alcuni sghignazzavano, rossi in volto, altri tenevano in mano ciò che rimaneva di alcune bottiglie di saké.

“L’orario parla chiaro” disse Yamamoto. Iniziò a chiudere le finestre con le imposte di legno, tenendo il capo chino.

“Vuoi che rimanga? Insomma… per non lasciare solo il piccolo Takeshi” disse l’Hitman, piegando il cappello davanti al viso.

“Resteresti tu un po’ con lui?” domandò Yamamoto. Aveva gli occhi arrossati, segnati da delle profonde occhiaie.

Reborn annuì, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli mori.

< Quel bambino mi fa quasi paura per la sua potenza. Nonostante il suo sorriso angelico, so che è una pioggia pericolosa, ma… Tsuyoshi sta cadendo a pezzi > pensò.

Tsuyoshi chiuse la porta del locale e fece ondeggiare le chiavi.

“Ti dispiacerebbe se resto un po’ qui, mentre tu stai col piccolo?” domandò, mentre apriva la porta interna.

< Che cosa pretendevo? Ho cercato d’ingabbiarla, di fare le sue scelte, ma alla fine… Non sono servito a niente…

Lavanda, come vorrei urlare… Soffocare persino il cielo. I sogni che abbiamo fatto, li farei precipitare dal loro volo prendendoli a sassate > pensò.

Reborn negò con il capo ed entrò in casa.

“Dove si trova?” domandò.

“Lo trovi come sempre davanti alla lavatrice. Stava sempre lì quando era molto piccolo, nell’altra casa. Credo lo rassicuri… ora che sua madre… non c’è…”. La voce di Tsuyoshi era roca e spezzata.

Reborn corrugò la fronte. “Sei sicuro che non vuoi accompagnarmici?” domandò a voce bassa.

“Preferisco restare solo” mormorò Tsuyoshi, mentre Reborn socchiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.

< Io lo capisco. Perdere l’amore quando si fa sera, quando un po’ d’argento i capelli ti colora…

Perdere una donna e avere voglia di morire. Ho rinnegato persino il Cielo, ho incolpato tutti, Settimo compreso. Volevo vedere tutti distrutti… > pensò Reborn, infilando le mani in tasca.

_“Tu sei pazzo! Luce era un’umana! Non certo quello che dici tu!” gridò Reborn._

_Sparò un colpo, con la mano tremante. Il proiettile affondò nella spalla di Skull, con uno schizzo di sangue._

_“Te la potrei ridare, se solo mi ascoltassi” gemette l’immortale._

_Reborn sollevò il tavolo, mirò al muro e ve lo fracassò contro. “Lei è morta! Quello che mi ridaresti tu sarebbe solo una brutta copia immaginaria! Io amavo quella vera!” gridò con tutta la sua forza, fino a graffiarsi la gola. “Maledizione! Il destino era contro di noi dall’inizio!”. Continuò a sbraitare, con gli occhi di fuori, il cappello era caduto per terra._

_Skull lo guardò cadere in ginocchio e gli si avvicinò._

_“Tu la resusciteresti la donna che ami, sapendo che è un falso?!_

_Io non me la meritavo. Lei mi ha scelto, mi ha reso il re degli Arcobaleno… Io devo rispettare il suo ricordo. Mi capisci?!” gridò Reborn. Tirò un pugno sul pavimento, graffiandosi le nocche._

_Skull si sfilò il casco e lo guardò negli occhi._

_“Io sono abituato a spezzarlo il destino._

_Riporterei indietro lei, non una copia. Tu non sai cosa sarei disposto a perdere per chi amo” disse gelido._

 

Reborn si massaggiò la spalla e rabbrividì.

< Anche se il mio fisico è quello di un bambino, mi sento così vecchio e stanco. Posso sentire le rughe sul mio vero viso, quello interiore.

Ho passato così tante volte a respirare il suo odore nel suo cuscino. Mi sono sbattuto la testa contro il muro, la mia intera vita è andata in cocci… Ho obbligato Skull a farsi carico di me una volta ancora, come quando mi sono trasformato. Però… Luce era come il caffè, era la mia vita > pensò. Raggiunse il bagnetto al piano di sotto e socchiuse la porta, Takeshi era intento a lanciare una palla da baseball contro il muro.

< Non ho mai pensato come stesse Skull. Ancora adesso non voglio farlo, preferisco compiangermi nella mia malinconia.

Iemitsu me l’ha detto, se Skull mi ridesse Luce, Giotto se la porterebbe via. Sono così egoista, ma non posso vederla tra le braccia di un altro.

Skull lo farebbe? Qualcosa mi dice che l’ha già fatto >. Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e si voltò.

Takeshi si era spostato alle sue spalle.

“Yo!” salutò il bambino di sei anni, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“ _Chaaaos”_ salutò a sua volta Reborn.

 


End file.
